La victoire d'Edmund Pevensie sur le grand Peter
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui Edmund tient sa revanche sur son frère. Mention de slash. Pas sérieux.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, qui n'a pas pu s'en empêcher

**Rating : **T, tout juste

**Disclaimer :** Le Monde de Narnia est sorti de l'imagination de C.S. Lewis qui je suppose ne pensait pas à cela au moment où il l'a écrit. Quand aux images des personnages et des décors qui se formeront dans votre esprit, elles appartiennent à Disney si vous avez vu les films, et à personne d'autres qu'à vous-même sinon.

**Résumé :** Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui Edmund tient sa revanche sur son frère. Se situe quelques temps après l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore. Humour, mention de slash.

**Note :** Oui je suis allé voir le troisième film, et oui j'ai vu du Ed/Caspian dans tous les coins. Malheureusement le fandom français est horriblement pauvre de ce côté là. Alors j'y vais. Je ferais un vrai Ed/Caspian très bientôt, mais j'ai eu cette idée-là et franchement j'ai pas pu résister ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Victoire D'Edmund Pevensie sur le Grand Peter**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Edmund Pevensie. C'était même LE grand jour, celui qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, depuis qu'il était en âge de jalouser son frère et d'être sans cesse comparer à lui. Aujourd'hui, il prenait sa revanche.

La guerre prenait fin dans la stupeur générale et même lui et sa jeune sœur Lucy avait encore du mal à y croire. Pourtant ils aborderaient les côtes New-Yorkaises dans quelques heures à peine. Lucy était toute excitée à l'idée de découvrir ce nouveau monde et de retrouver Peter et Susan. Elle avait hâte de leur raconter leur dernier voyage à Narnia à bord du Passeur d'Aurore. Edmund et elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, honteux qu'ils étaient d'avoir de telles pensées, mais le fait d'être retourné dans leur royaume sans leur frère et sœur, les grands, beaux et parfaits Peter et Susan Pevensie les avait emplis brièvement d'une satisfaction un peu malsaine. Enfin, ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser maintenant.

« Nous arrivons, Edmund. »

-Oui. Il va me manquer n'empêche, ce petite idiot…

-Eustache viendra nous rendre visite, Ed. L'Angleterre, ce n'est pas le bout du monde. »

L'Angleterre, non. Narnia par contre, ça l'était. Plus loin que le bout même. Un pays qui leur était désormais inaccessible et ce pour toujours. Mais Edmund était moins abattu qu'il ne l'aurait cru par cet état de fait. Car il avait trouvé lors de son dernier voyage de quoi pouvoir enfin battre son frère aîné. Il sourit rien que d'y penser.

« Lucy ! Edmund !

-Susan ! »

La plus jeune se précipita dans les bras ouverts de sa grande sœur qui riait de bon cœur en la serrant contre elle. Puis ce fut au tour d'Edmund tandis que Lucy enlaçait avec force le torse puissant de Peter. Quand les deux frères se retrouvèrent face à face pourtant, ils se contentèrent d'un petit sourire et d'une brève accolade d'homme. Susan leva les yeux au ciel, Lucy rigola.

« Alors, alors ! Racontez-nous ! » demanda Susan sitôt qu'ils furent installé dans le petit salon de la maison de leur père, absent comme souvent. Lucy ne se fit pas prier. Elle raconta tous dans les moindres détails, à grand renforts de gestes et de mimiques. Edmund se contentait d'ajouter quelques précisions de temps en temps, gardant un sourire enjoué sur ses lèvres, ce qui fini par intriguer sa grande sœur. Quand Lucy eut terminé de parler et les aînés de poser autant de question qu'ils le voulaient, Susan s'adressa à son cadet.

« Dis donc Edmund, tu as l'air drôlement serein. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu aussi calme. Aurais-tu grandit à ce point ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Peter, taquin. A mon avis, il fait juste semblant. »

A la surprise générale, Edmund ne rétorqua rien. Il continua de sourire, bonne poire, ce qui désarçonna son aîné. Depuis quand Edmund était-il si… posé ?

« Ta dernière heure a sonné, Peter. La fin de ton règne sur la fratrie. Tu peux remballer ta fierté, grand frère. J'ai de quoi te battre maintenant. »

Les trois membres de sa famille ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Edmund se leva et se planta en face de Peter qui n'en menait pas large, n'étant pas certain de comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

« Ce voyage à Narnia m'a permis de résoudre dix-sept ans de frustration et de complexe d'infériorité. J'ai finalement trouvé, Peter. Un domaine où je te surpasse. »

Edmuns souriait et son sourire avait quelques chose d'effrayant. Peter déglutit mais tenta de garder contenance.

« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre maintenant ? - Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux filles – parce que je voudrais t'éviter une humiliation cuisante devant ces dames.

-C'est ça, aller, crache le morceau qu'on rigole. »

Peter essayait de donner le change mais il n'était pas rassuré. Edmund avait l'air si confiant, si sûr de ses dires, comment ne pas douter ? Mais non, c'était impossible.

Le brun prit une inspiration, souriant largement, et se pencha vers son frère, à une dizaine de centimètre à peine de son visage. Ça y était. Enfin il tenait sa revanche de toutes ses années passées dans son ombre a essuyé humiliation après échec devant Peter qui était toujours plus fort, plus doué, plus tous. Mais pas cette fois. Il ferma un moment les yeux, savourant sa victoire.

« Caspian…

-Caspian ? Quoi Caspian ? »

Edmunde rouvrit les yeux pour ancré son regard dans celui du plus âgé qui commençait vraiment a paniqué.

« Caspian a dit… »

Pause dramatique.

« Mais quoi bordel ?

-Que j'étais un bien meilleur amant que toi ! »

Peter écarquilla les yeux et devint en quelques secondes rouge comme une pomme d'amour. Les deux sœurs s'étaient figés. Edmund partit d'un grand rire machiavélique et claqua une bise sonore sur la joue de son frère transformé en statue de marbre.

« Et oui grand frère. Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est un fait et tu dois l'accepter. Le meilleur au lit, c'est moi. »

Il pointa son torse de son pouce avec satisfaction et quitta la pièce en riant. Susan et Lucy, rouge pivoine et incapable de croiser le regard de leur aîné, en firent de même, mais sans le rire. Resté seul, Peter, le visage toujours en feu, porta une main à sa bouche qui était toujours ouverte de surprise.

« Oh, les p'tits salauds… »

Il pesta avec force, et quitta finalement lui aussi le petit salon désormais désert.

_Fin._

* * *

_**Et ça te fait rire hein ?**_ Ouais. Carrément.

C'est court, et léger, et inutile au possible, mais voilà, Edmund est mon préféré et Peter m'exaspère. Comme ça, c'est fait.

A bientôt !


End file.
